


Drunkenness

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ Kuroo has been out all night and there was no sign of him arriving anytime soon.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunkenness

     Kuroo had been out all night and there was no sign of him arriving anytime soon.  
     Kenma had just finally arrived back to his dorm room in his uni campus to find a missing Kuroo no where to be found. It was already 8pm and normally on that day Kuroo would be back by now. He walked over to his bed to find a small note saying:  
      _Went out to a club with a few old friends. Be back soon. <3 Don't study too hard. ___  
Classic Kuroo. Always partying hard and worrying about Kenma. Honestly it didn't phase Kenma anymore. He trusted Kuroo not to do anything stupid or to cheat on him. He trusted that whatever Kuroo did would be the right thing to do.  
     Kenma took a deep breath and removed the note from his bed and put it on the bedside table next to him which contained a lamp and a book Kuroo had been reading for an English Literature class.  
     Kenma pulled out his laptop from underneath his pillow and opened the lid. He grabbed his bag from next to the low sitting bed and pulled out his binder for his trigonometry class and began to review over the notes he had taken earlier.  
     In an attempt to pass, he quickly scanned over the 4 pages of notes he had written during the lecture that day. He realized that honestly, he was understanding most of it and going in with out studying the next day would honestly be fine. He shut his binder and turned his attention to his laptop.  
     He quickly logged onto the Rosetta Stone site that he was taking for French and grabbed his headphones from his bag.  
     After working through a few lessons he took the uncomfortable headphones off and looked at the clock. It was already 10:30 and there was no sign of Kuroo.  
     Kenma yawned. It had honestly been a really long day and there was no need to say away. So he put zipped his bag up, put it on the floor, and closed his laptop. He shoved his laptop to the end of the bed next to the wall and then pushed his pillow to the corner and lied down.  
      He honestly didn't care that the light was still on. All he suddenly was interested in was sleep. And the light might help the probably very drunk Kuroo when he gets back. And since Kuroo had been out all night and there was no sign of him arriving anytime soon there was no use in staying away.

*~~*  
      Kenma was star;ted by a loud, uneven knocking at his uni door. He imminently sprung up from his short nap and speed walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole to find a very dazed looking Kuroo.  
   Kenma quietly opened the door.  
    "Wow, who the fuck are you!" Kuroo yelled as he jumped back.  
     "God dammit," Kenma muttered. Kuroo drunk was the worst kind of Kuroo. He was loud and obnoxious and literally very hard to handle and he put unnecessary curse words into literally every sentence. And clearly, Kuroo was wasted beyond belief.  
     "Woow, you know what your kind of cute you know that," Kuroo said reaching out to pinch Kenma's cheek. Kenma blushed. He was also very very very open when he was drunk.  
     "Get in here," Kenma whispered no knowing what time it was. Only knowing it was late and surely people were trying to sleep.  
     "Woah, at least take me to dinner first," Kuroo said as Kenma took him by the arm and guided him inside.  
     Kenma closed the door and guided Kuroo to his bed.  
     "What's your name cutie?" Kuroo asked Kenma, slurring his words. Kenma sat Kuroo down on the edge of the bed. Kenma reached down and grabbed his water bottle from the side of his bag finding it was still full from that day.  
 "Remind me to never let you drink again," Kenma said kissing Kuroo's forehead.  
     "OH MY GOSH," Kuroo yelled.  
     "What?" Kenma said, surprised by the sudden loud noise.  
     "I have a fucking boyfriend. You cant doooo thaattt," Kuroo whined.  
     "Kuroo ,you absolute walnut," Kenma muttered sitting next to Kuroo. "Lay down, you need to get some sleep to wear off all that you drank."  
     Kenma got up from Kuroo's bed, letting Kuroo turn so he could lay down on top of his covers. Kenma went over the the light switch on the other side of the room and flicked it downward. Kenma decided it would probably be best if he slept in his own bed tonight. So Kenma went to his own bed and lied down and pulled the covers up over himself.  
     After a few well enjoyed quiet moments Kenma closed his eyes and attempted to drift into sleep.  
     "Hey, cutie. I'm lonely. You should come over here," Kuroo said. Kenma could hear him turn over and stare into the darkness at his bed.  
     Kenma quietly got up and went over to Kuroo's bed.  
     "Don't you dare try anything weird Kuroo. I will leave just as fast as i came over here," Kenma said as he lied down next to Kuroo.  
     "Naaaaah, i just wanna hug you. You look like a teddy bear," Kuroo slurred slightly tossing his arm around Kenma's waist.  
     "Love you Kuroo, now go to sleep," Kenma said relaxing into Kuroo's hold.  
     "Night cutie, i still don't know your name Kenma," Kuroo said, kissing the back of Kenma's neck.  
     "You just said it," Kenma replied closing his eyes.  
     "Wow, cutie is a really nice name," Kuroo said drowsily. "Will, good night then cutie. I looovee yoouu. Like this much," Kuroo reached his arm out to show how much.  
     Kenma laughed slightly. "Love you too Kuroo. Now go to sleep," Kenma said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments make my heart sing!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
